The Imperial Uchiha Princess
by NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe
Summary: Naruto... Kakashi... Tsunade-Shishou... Mina, gomen nasai. Being thrown back in time with no memory was not part of the plan. Neither was dying and being reborn either, but that was Sakura's current predicament unfortunately. Then again having an insane goddess for a sensei did things to people too. Time travel. Genre 3: Humour
1. prologue

**The Imperial Uchiha Princess**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot of my story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **The imperial princess need not abide to the laws of time or kami. She is her own her kami and everyone abides by her. She is the goddess to all of mandkind and shall rid the world of all evil there is. She shall bare the marking of a cherry blossom and the name of it all. March 28 shall be her awakening and by kami-sama's will no one is to deny her her birth right.**_

Madara read that stone tablet over and over again. Rage filled him to the very core. No matter how hard he tried he could not destroy that tablet it was protected by some sort of barrier. So he moved it and buried it at the bottom of the Hokage monument, no one will ever find it there or at least he thought so. Oh the Kami loved screwing him over.

There was no way in hell a pink haired brat was going to get rid of him especially a girl. And so it was that he spent the rest of his days hunting down and ridding the world of all pink haired babies except for one...

 _Sakura Uchiha_

 _Later known as Sakura Haruno Senju._

 _The Imperial Princess._

* * *

 ** _Please review, no flames welcomed, constructive criticism only._**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Imperial Uchiha Princess**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot of my story**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Naruto-kun I'm sorry." She said as she coughed up blood her chest feeling restricted._

 _"TSUNADE-BAACHAN... Save her... you got to save her..." That was the last she heard of her blond haired teammate as the life left her body._

"Harutoura isn't she beautiful?" Mai asked her husband, her body exhausted from labour. At the sound of her mother's voice Sakura cracked open a tiny emerald eye.

"A pink haired Uchiha." His left brow slightly twitching as he scrunched up his nose.

"Yes Harutoura a pink haired Uchiha." She said sternly. Her arms wrapped protectively around her daughter's tiny frame.

"She is not my daughter. No Uchiha has such features." He said firmly and flatly, clearly displaying his displeasure at the new-born's exotic features. He narrowed his eyes at the carnation haired bundle in his wife's arms. With that said he left the room abruptly.

"Don't worry my darling Sakura he will come to love you in due time. He can just be a stubborn thick-headed red blooded male." Mai kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly.

"Sleep well my darling. Always remember that no matter what mother always loves you." She said as fell asleep Sakura carefully wrapped in her embrace oblivious to the world outside.

All the while nobody saw the creature lurking in he corner of the room.

 _Soon hime... soon.._ It said as it faded into the background.

* * *

"Madara-oni-sama." A little voice squealed as she caught sight of her eldest brother. A blur of pink darted across the field and straight into one Madara Uchiha. Before he could react short chubby arms had already attached themselves to his waist.

"Imouto-chan what are you doing out here by yourself. It's very dangerous." He sighed. His sister knew no bounds when it came to safety almost giving their poor mother a heart attack on more than one occasion.

"I know oni-sama but Tou-san is being mean again." She said, crocodile tears forming in her eyes. Madara sighed internally, and here begin the water works again. He honestly wondered why his own father couldn't treat Sakura like she is his daughter and that idiot of a brother of his just follows his father's every step. Not caring a single bit how they broke the little girl's heart.

"Come on imouto-chan let's go home or else kaa-san is going get very upset if we're late for dinner again." He soon realised that his words fell on deaf ears as his sister was fast asleep curled around his feet. He shook his head and smiled at her. Scooping the pinkette up into his arms he went home knowing full well that his mother was going to scold his sister for making her perfectly stark white dress dirty. In the mean time the pinkette was snoring away gently in her elder brother's arms.

* * *

One week later it was Sakura's second birthday. No birthday present in the world would mean more to her than her father's acknowledgement. As the war grew her father's patience with her slowly began to dwindle.

"Tou-san when are you going to start training me?" Sakura stared at her father with hope filled eyes as she clenched her hands behind her back in agitation.

"Child how many time do I have to tell you that I am not your father and that I shall not train you." He said sternly re-enforcing his words with every bit of anger he felt for being interrupted.

"Hai Uchiha-sama." She said bowing her head respectfully letting her bangs veil her face as she struggled to keep her voice from trembling. As soon as her father too his eyes off of her she darted out the room and straight to find her favourite brother. She didn't look where she was going and ran straight into the second person she tries to avoid at all costs on a daily basis.

 **Izuna.**

"Watch where you're going." He sneered at her. Sakura just tried to shove past him and keep on moving the tears already free falling from her face.

 _"What Uchiha cries. Just as useless as one of those damn Senju."_ He muttered under his breath.

That did it. She hated him. Hated them both.

She stopped dead in her tracts and spun on her heals.

"I am not useless. I am your sister. I am an Uchiha and you'll do well to remember that _Izuna-oni-san._ " She spat out his name like it was poison on her tongue as she glared at her body vibrated with anger and hatred of being mistreated. Izuna stood still rooted to his spot, staring at his sister who never spoke back to anyone.

"The sharingan. Impossible." He said as he stared at her. Her eyes were glowing red and black as the tomoe was spinning. She spun around and ran out leaving Izuna standing there dumbstruck for the world to see.

* * *

Sakura plopped down by the root of her favourite tree in Uchiha compound in the middle of the forest. She sat there sulking and crying. She eventually got up and began hitting the tree with her bare fist unconsciously leaking her chakra into every hit the tree took. By the time she had finished her venting she had bloodied knuckles and an abused tree.

"Good grief child what have they done to you." The woman who was watching her stepped out of hiding. Her silver hair tied back neatly. Sakura stood tensed, her guard never lowered as she stared at the woman, more like angel.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice trembling slightly.

"Relax young one. I am not going to hurt you. I'm merely here to offer you the training that you seek." She said gently reaching her hand out slowly to the startled pinkette.

"Why would you want to train me? Nobody wants to train me." She whispered her voice almost blending in with the wind.

"...And the kami's leave me to deal with their messes." The woman muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked curiously wondering what the woman was muttering about.

"Nothing young one." She said smiling.

"My name is not young one, it's Uchiha Sakura." She said looking at her with defiant viridian orbs.

"Such a spit fire of a child. Fine, I shall call you by your name as you wish _Sakura-chan_." The woman teased her. Her long white hair was blowing in her face.

" _Let's begin._ " The smirk on her face made Sakura wonder what the hell she signed up for.

* * *

 **Please review, no flames welcomed.**

 **Author's note: I haven't forgotten about The Art Of Mending Time, I've just been really busy since it's my last year of high school and I have classes on the weekend and things like that. Also I'm having a serious writer's block with that story, ideas for it would be much appreciated. Thank you very much.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Uchiha Imperial Princess**

 **A/N: I will be putting my story (The Art Of Mending Time) on hold for a while just so I can gather my bearing around the plot and unblock this writer's block I have. Fear nt I have not given up on it, it's just I have too much on my plate at the moment and "The Uchiha Imperial Princess" ideas are coming easier to me than TAOMT ideas are. Any creative plot ideas for TAOMT would be greatly appreciated. Also this story is ItaSaku, I am in no way going to change the pairing so if you don't like the pairing then please for your sake and my sanity just don't read it okay. Great thanks =D. Thank you very much for your understanding**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot of my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Family dinners in the Uchiha household without tension was a rare occasion especially since Sakura awoken her Sharingan before Izuna did which pissed the boy off majorly. So much so that he hadn't stop pestering his father to train him even harder than before. His reason being that he would not be bested by his younger sibling who was turning out to be quite violent recently. But then again she could have gotten her violent tendencies from their mother for all he knew or she was secretly meeting up with those damn Senju and being extra mean to him as a result. Madara however would argue that it's all in Izuna's head and that the Senju weren't all that bad except no one knew his exact opinion on Tobirama given that the younger Senju clearly voiced his dislike of any and all Uchiha, especially Sakura's precious Madara Oni-chan. Something Sakura greatly never appreciated especially considering that fact that Madara and Hashirama were best friends. Tobirama didn't have to like all the Uchiha, especially Izuna, but the least he can do is be nice to Madara, right? Especially since he'll be taking over as head of the Uchiha clan soon enough.

Now there was the questioning of Sakura's training. Her father still refused to teach her appalled by the fact that she indeed had pink hair. Childish for a clan head, I know right? But then again he is an Uchiha and it's brought to everyone's attention that their sanity can be gladly questioned with the whole curse of hatred or whatever you call it. Unbeknownst to her family she was still training with that white haired goddess who seems to be more maniacal than Tsunade ever was by a really long shot. The question is why wouldn't Sakura seek training else where after being told she can't train with her father. After a year of training with that insane woman she noticed her body was getting so use to the taijutsu movements that it had been practically ingrained into her so far that it was getting extremely difficult to hide it from her family especially the perceptive eyes of her mother.

Well it was a year later since that fateful day of meeting her new her sensei,it was March 28th after all. Being the impulsive Aries that she was she couldn't help but squeal in delight at the prospect learning a new jutsu today and _almost_ raced off to the forest. Almost, because before she could do anything too drastic because Madara stopped her.

"Imouto-chan, where do you think you're going?" He asked his impulsive cute younger sister sternly.

"Play... Madara-oni-chan, i want to play." She said while pouting. She used her infamous puppy dog eyes against Madara which she never graced any of her other family members with with the exception of her mother of course. As soon as he caught sight of his sister's infamous puppy dog eyes Madara's resolve melted drastically which was extremely uncommon for the oldest Uchiha sibling. The fact that she had the most stunning shade of jade ors he had ever seen played a huge role in emphasising the cuteness of her puppy dog eyes something Sakura exploited to her full advantage against her eldest brother and her mother when she refused to bathe.

"Fine only this once I'll let you out of my sight because it's your birthday." He said poking her forehead with his index finger much like with what Itachi used to do to Sasuke. Sakura squealed at the top of her lungs and almost bolted straight of the front door but before she could go Madara caught a hold of her dress.

"However you or not allowed to wonder off the compound. Am I understood imouto-chan?" He asked sternly.

"Hai Madara-oni-chan." She said rather quickly unable to control her excitement as her eyes portrayed her longing to be outside. Madara let her go no matter how hard it was for him. Ever since the war escalated drastically during the past year Madara had been afraid to let his little sister out of his sight for fear that she might accidentally wonder off of the Uchiha compound and ger herself killed. This made it extremely difficult for Sakura to train secretly because she felt as if she was being watched like hawk. She was even assigned guards by her overprotective brother as precautionary measure so she didn't wind herself up in deep trouble. Her father n the other hand was a different basket case as he could care less what she did in her spare time as long as she didn't damage his reputation as clan head and didn't give people the false idea that the head family of the Uchiha clan was by any and all means weak.

Sakura sprinted out the door as soon as her brother let go of her dress. Madara then decided then and there that she was far too energetic for her own good and just shook his head and smiled. He had every intention to visit Hashirama that day in hopes of finding a way for them to end this on going war between their clans. He was doing it for his sister's sake. he didn't want by the time that she reached her teenage years for the war to be going on and she had to lie in constant fear of being targeted because she was the only daughter of the head of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

Sakura jumped through the forest trees fully aware that she was late for her training session and that her Shishou would not be amused in the slightest. Madara-nii did say not to go off the Uchiha compound though he never warned her not to go into the forest and technically she still had not leave the compound seeing as this part of the forest was situated on their land. She spotted the small clearing up ahead in the forest that held her favourite tree in the forest. The clearing held the only Sakura tree in the forest which kind of symbolised her existence within her clan. The only Uchiha with pink-hair who everyone within the Uchiha clan but her mother and eldest brother seemed to avoid

"You're late." The white haired woman said unamused at her apprentice.

"Gomen nasai Shishou but Madara-nii wouldn't let me out of his sight." She said as she skidded to a halt. She bent over a little her body slightly used to all the running she's been doing for the past year.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. Happy birthday." She said handing the pinkette a long wooden box with a latch on it. Sakura took the gift from her mentor and opened the box. Inside it was the most beautiful katana Sakura had ever laid eyes upon. The hilt was purple and had the kanji for perseverance inscribed on it. The steel of the blade was so clean that it could be used as a mirror of sorts when needed. She looked at it with tears in her eyes not use to receiving gifts on her birthday. She delicately placed the katana back into its case, closed it and put it one side. She launched herself at her mentor.

"Arigatou Shishou..." She mumbled into the elder woman's dress and she neatly wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. The goddess's body pulled stiff not use to her personal space being invaded so openly, eventually she wrapped her arms around the young pinkette letting a soft smile grace her lips.

"You're most welcome Sakura-chan" She said. Eventually Sakura let go of her mentor and looked more determined than ever to learn something new. She's show both her brother and her father that she was a far cry from weak. The woman smiled proudly at her apprentice's look of determination seeing a fire in those emerald eyes that she saw every training session as Sakura improved.

"Today I'm going to be teaching you how to evade attacks." She said with a rather malicious look in her eyes. Sakura felt an involuntary shudder go down her spine as she looked at her mentor. She had a feeling that she was going to be used as her personal punching bag for today.

"Today you'll be used as my personal punching bag, there ae no birthday privileges during training." She said letting evil laughter escape her lips. Now she really felt like bolting for the nearest exit. Just as she took off in the opposite direction of her teacher and stopped at what she considered was a safe distance away. She rested her back against the tree. Her warning senses suddenly went off but it was a little too late for her to react as she found herself flying across the forest with the kind regards of her Shishou's fist. Yep today was going to be a ong day indeed.

* * *

 **Read and review =D No flames I'll feed them to Natsu.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Imperial Uchiha Princess**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot to my story.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _It was a cold rainy day at the Uchiha compound. Harutoura Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha Clan, sat quietly in his library contemplating the events that too place earlier that day._

 _He went to visit his family shrine and pay his respects to his ancestors. Just as he stepped foot in the shrine he was engulfed in a black void. He closed his eyes and opened them again only to realise he was nowhere near his intended destination. He looked to his right to see a woman with long white flowing hair._

 _"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked as he immediately got to the offence as he took in the surroundings. The rain fell from the sky but did nothing to soak him to the bone. They were in a park of all things he noted silently still waiting for the woman to answer. She in return gave a pointed look to shut up and watch the scene before him. She pointed off into the distance where he spotted something pink in between the trees. As soon as he saw the pink figure a girl stepped out from behind the bushes completely soaked to the bone and looking completely miserable. The Uchiha clan head still couldn't figure out what this had to do with him. He found his vision becoming blurry as he felt we was ready to faint._

 _ **Protect the princess...**_ _Was the last thing he heard before everything faded out of existence as he fainted._

* * *

 _Two days after Sakura's birthday..._

News had ben buzzing around the Uchiha compound of an arranged marriage between the "weak" Uchiha heiress and Ikki Uchiha, one of their clan's strongest warriors. This had Madara buzzing with rage as he entered the compound. Kai was six years older than Sakura and had accomplished so much to gain respect within the clan. However Madara didn't like him very much as he was too arrogant and too much of an ass kisser to put it lightly. He was constantly bothering Madara about ways to help in the on going war but Madara would have none of it. Personally Madara thought that no man was good enough for his little princess of a sister. He had long since noticed that her muscles had begin to become more defined and came to the conclusion that she was training in secret after their father's numerous occasions of refusal to train her. But that's ridiculous right as she was only three, right... Or so he hoped. His suspicions were confirmed when he followed her into the forest on the day of her birthday. There he had gotten a shock of his life as Sakura's mentor was the most beautiful woman had ever seen and just the sight of her did funny things to his person.

This was not acceptable. This strange woman was training _his_ sister something their father should be doing and not random strangers his sister happened to meet. But his own father didn't want to teach the little girl so she had no choice but to be trained by other means, unless she wanted her father to disown her in a heartbeat if she kept annoying him about having to train her. Madara shook his head at the ridiculous thought, there is no way in the seven pits of hell that his sister would do something like that. She loved her family too much. However he never knew how wrong he was. The more his father refused to train her and their family members trying to force her into arrange marriages, with the exception of her mother and eldest the brother, the more she grew to resent them with every fibre of her being.

Madara stood there for quite sometime watching this woman train his sister. For the first time in his life he began to see what a prodigy Sakura was and how much potential she had. It's a pity their father hadn't taken up to training her yet. But he didn't want to either, well at least not for the same reason his father didn't want to. he decided that Sakura was too fragile to be put on the battlefield and he didn't like the fact that she could be placed there one bit. Besides being a shinobi was not for females, their place belonged in the household taking care of their families and raising their children, teaching their daughters how to become good wives one day. That's what Madara thought anyway. That's how he thought.

She (The white haired woman) could sense Madara watching their every move. She could pick up his perfectly concealed chakra signature like it was nothing, she was a goddess after all. She kept her smirk inward not tipping him off in the slightest that she knew he was there. Sakura on the other hand was hard at work on the kata she was performing trying to master it to perfection. It wasn't her ideal day for a work out since her muscles' souls were even protesting, The sweat poured down her face like water would down a waterfall.

Madara just stood there assuming that none of the two females in front of him had detected his chakra signature just yet. Which was a good thing in his opinion at least. Men can be so over-confident at times the white haired woman scoffed rolling her eyes inwardly. Sakura could feel her master's annoyance roll off of her in waves.

"Shishou what's wrong?" She asked stopping her katas and looking at the woman questioningly. Now that she stopped he could practically feel the ache in her muscles.

"Nothing is wrong Sakura-chan..." Her master said lost in thought. Her demeanor changed from annoyed to evil in an instance as if she had the most brilliant idea that has yet to be heard of. Sakura sensed her impending doom.

"Did I tell you that you can stop your katas?..." She asked an evil glint in her eyes. Sakura began to step backwards fearing for her life. Who knew senseis could just look at you and you immediately knew that they could be extremely devious. The more she backed up the more the master advanced towards her. Before her master could even reach within ten feet of her she bolted for the trees hell bent on getting away and not getting roped into whatever devious plan she was concocting. Little did she know that she already fell into her trap. _Perfect..._ She thought egging Sakura to run on bolting straight past Madara which was her initial plan.

Madara was confused to say the least. The one minute his sister and the white haired woman were there and next thy had vanished faster than the minds eye could see. He had no idea that his little sister was that fast. Truly a prodigy in the making. Something he hasn't seen since... well... Hashirama. He could safely say own that his father was a fool for not wanting to train his little sister and he knew that if Ikki ever pissed his sister off he would have his ass handed to him on a shining silver platter. Oh Madara couldn't wait to see that, as far as he was concerned that boy had an ego larger than his IQ, which was something that Madara could not stand for the life of him. That arrogance was going to get him killed on the battlefield. Madara was ripped out of his thoughts a a flash of pink flowed by a flash darted past him. A needle of wind followed soon after as her master chased her. If he had not been paying attention he would not have felt it as it was already hard to notice while paying attention.

A few seconds later he heard a loud bang as Sakura was sent sailing through the air and slammed back first into a tree.

"Okay! That's enough!" Madara yelled, Sharingan activated and kunai firmly in his grip ready to protect his precious sister at all costs.

"So you finally decide to show yourself. Uchiha Madara." The woman said in a crisp tone her stance too relaxed for Madara's taste as it quite cleary showed that she didn't view him as any kind of a threat. Sakura groaned in pain causing Madara to look at her worriedly though the fury still present. She shrunk against the tree having gained her bearings and realising what a world of trouble she was in.

"Wait... Shishou you knew he was there the entire time and the only reason you been going on like a mad woman and beating me senseless was to draw him out? Am I right?" She asked as realisation dawned on her that her mentor has been messing with her the whole time. She got up with some discomfort as her agonising muscles protested against being in constant use. Madara looked like he wanted to help her but he was scared that if he moved that crazy woman was going to attack her again. So he stood there ready to attack if the white haired woman dared to move an inch.

"Yes I did." She admitted without feeling a hint of remorse for her apprentice. Madara was at a lost for words though wondering how _his_ sister could socialise with this bat shit crazy woman as if it was understanding and down right _normal_ _ **.**_

"What were you thinking training with this mad woman imouto?" He asked his back still turned to her. This way he wouldn't notice the disdain that currently resided in her viridian orbs as she thought about how she was denied her training by her father. However her master did. The older woman almost laughed at the dense Uchiha. Almost laughed as she realised what a stupid question the Uchiha heir had asked his sister- _her_ apprentice.

"Training Madara-nii since everyone at home refuses to train me in the ways of a shinobi. All they're interested in is the fact that I have to be trained to be a good housewife for my future husband and do as I'm told." She said, disdain coating her voice. Madara just looked at her sharply not liking the tone she was using when she was talking, especially about their family.

"And you will not tell father about this right ni-san." She said using her infamous puppy dog eyes against him. Madara knew he couldn't say no when she used her eyes against him like that. Curse her for being so cute and curse him for being so soft with his sister.

"Fine but then you have to train with me too." He promised. After that she knew he wouldn't mention it to their father. After all he was a man who kept his word no matter how much he didn't like it.

"I'll train with you on one condition ni-san." She said getting up from her seat on the ground.

"Name your price." He stated.

"I still get to train with Shisho." She said evenly. Madara's eye twitches slightly.

"Fine but on one other condition." He agreed finally putting his weapon away after coming to terms with the fact that the white haired woman who Sakura referred to as Shisho would not attack him or his sister.

"Anything Madara-ni." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"You have to train with Izuna and I." He said finally. Her eye twitched as she grumbled.

"Madara-nii I'm not straight jacket material yet." She complained, but he could clearly hear the agreement in her voice. The white haired woman just watch the scene before her in sadistic amusement.

* * *

 **Good or Bad? Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed flames are not.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Imperial Uchiha Princess**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto just the plot to my story**

 *****xxXXxx*****

 **Chapter 4**

He didn't know how many months had passed as he, Sakura and Izuna trained relentlessly with each other. Sakura had grown to tolerate Izuna to a certain extent, something that Madara greatly appreciated. However Izuna by far didn't share his sentiments. Sakura's taijutsu was nothing short of exceptional Madara suspected and was proven right on numerous occassions. He couldn't be more proud of her than at that particular moment in time. However, his younger brother couldn't be anymore jealous than right at those moments always trying to one up the pinkette.

But Sakura was hardly phased at all by her youngest older brother's insecurities. If he was feeling insecure when compared to her, his younger sister. The one who got _absolutely_ no training except frm his brother, or so he thought. She was still meeting up with her white-haired sensei who she could not let go of no matter how many times the older woman told her to be less attach. Lately she has been feeling like things around her was soon about to fall apart.

And oooh it did...First it started with the death of Izuna, by the hands of none other than Tobirama Senju. To say that Sakura hardly felt anything would be an understatement. She didn't feel anything at all and people noticed, some even started whispering behind her back, said that she was heartless, that she didn't care. Truth be told they were right, every single one of them, and that's what made it so hard for her. She felt nothing for her brother nor for her father. You could say it was based on the way she was brought up mostly isolated from her father and her brother who dreamed to follow in his father's footsteps.

Madara had changed drastically after loosing Izuna, he had gone so far as to cut off his friendship with Hashirama. He trained relentlessly day in and day out since the funeral. Sakura tried to approach him and asked him if they could train, his reply was that he was busy. Her father had been moody and distant shutting out everyone in his life, going to so far to make her mother feel hopeless that her family was falling apart, with a daughter who didn't care, a son who was drowning himself in vegeance and a husband who didn't want anything to do with anybody besides clan business.

There was a soft wrap on the bedroom door causing the Uchiha matriarch's head to perk up.

"Mama... Are you in there?" The pinkette called out softly, her voice as meek as ever.

"Come in sweetheart. Did you need something?" She asked lovingly like only a mother could.

"No..." Her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at her broken down mother.

"Then what is it darling?" Sarada's eyes showing concern.

"I-I... I w-wanted to s-say that I'm s-so sorry Mama. Sorry f-for not being there for you when Izuna died. I'm sorry for n-not caring that he did. Mama I-I'm s-sorry for disappointing you. I'm just sorry Mama!" She cried into her mother's shoulder burying her tears in her clothes. She cried for the first time in how many years? She couldn't remember she lost track of when last she cried, when she got rid of that weak little girl who nobody really wantd in their lives.

"Oh my darling child! Listen to me Sakura my dear, I'm not mad at you so there is no need to apologise for soemthing that you can't control. Not everybody can express their feelings and you just have it worst than most my sweetheart. It's nothing to be ashamd of you sweet child. I'll always love you my darling and that's a promise, no matter how you express your feelings..." She whispered into her crown of carnation hair as she rubbed her back soothingly, like only a loving mother could do.

"Thank you Mama... I love you. I just wanted you to know even though I didn't really care for Izuna much I am sorry that he died, and I didn't mean to hurt you.." She whispered into her shoulder, her body stopped convulsing because of the tears. They sat like that for a while until the sunset and they both fell asleep on the bed.

 *****xxXXxx*****

 _Harutoura woke up in the dark void again, he looked around him but saw no one, not a person or thing in sight._

 _"I told you to take care of the princess... But yet you continued to neglect her..." Awhispered voice passed by his ear like the wind. He spun around attempting to activate his sharingan, but it felt like someone shot a bullet through his head. He collapsed on to his knees from the sheer force of the pain shooting sharply through his head like an arrow._

 _"Now you are loosing things that you hold most dear... I hate to see who you'd lose next if you continue to neglect the princess." And with that said he was pushed out of the dark landscape._

He woke up in his office sprawled on the floor ike a rag sat up groaning and massaged his head."Just what the fuck happened..." He mutteredgetting up to drink his tea to find tat he was cold. the Uchiha patriarch was becoming increasingly frustrated and threw the cup acrossthe room, his magenkyou sharingan activated. There was a soft wrap on his door.

"Come in." he commanded. A mop of pink hair stuck through the tiny gap that was created between the door and the door frame. Harutoura groaned inwardly cursing his luck. Just what did that littl runt want with him now?

"Mama said it's time for dinner..." She said meekly not wanting to incur her father's wrath. He just hned letting her know that he understood and that she should leave because he didn't want to see her. He held the cup mid-way to his lips... rewinding back to his first oddo occurence. This _princess_ that he was ssuppose to protect had pink hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like.. _Sakura!_ She couldn't be this princess that he is suppose to protect - could she? Harutoura shook his head rid of the ridiculous idea and left his study to have dinner with the rest of his family.

 *****xxXXxx*****

Three months had passed since that ill-fated day of Izuna's death, Sakura had been training more relentlessly than ever. She would not let what happened to Izuna consume her brother's soul and fill it with foul longings of revenge ridden thoughts. So she had to get stronger, stronger than what she was now. That's why she had to train from dusk till dawn, relentlessly, never giving up! That was her ninja way, to never give up! Just like... _Naruto!_

A hazy picture appeared in her mind of a blonde haired and blue eyes male who was six feet tall and dashing! Kami-sama my head... She groaned and fell unconcious from the pain that was induced by long lost memories.

 *****xxXXxx*****

"Sakura-chan...?" She felt someone shaking her shoulder trying to wake her from her slumber. _Where am I?_ She wondered, feeling groggy.

"SIlly child... You're in the realm of the undead." She knew that voice... It sounded so suspiciously familiar... She opened her viridian eyes and spotted long white hair. _Wait a second.. long white hair... familiar voice... Sensei!_

"What's going on sensei? Why am I here? I'm not dead... Wait a second.. Why are you here?!" She asked suspiciously, last she checked her sensei wasn't dead... _and neither was she! Just what the hell is going on here?_

"This is a place where there is no time... My home..." Sakura looked into the vast expansion of the white void and saw notihing except for her sensei. This was all too confusing for her to comprehend.

"I don't understand why I am here though... what does this have to do with me?"She inquired, her brain reeling.

"All your qustions will be answered in due time." With that said she tapped Sakura's forehead and released her memories as easiky as swatting a fly off of her forehead. The memories followed in rapid succession.

 _She found herself in a clearing with a stand named Ichiraku Ramen. She saw next a bedroom decorated with shades of red and pink. Felt the sensation of her being tucked into bed and a warm kiss on her forehead._

 _Contentment._

 _The bell test. Guy with chicken ass hair stuck in the ground. Goofy Blond with cerulan eyes. Grey haired man that reads porn in front of childen._

 _Walking up a tree with chakra._

 _Waking up on a bench at midnight with a broken heart, rejection wrenched deep in her heart and soul but still filled with the determination to do better._

 _Reviving a dead fish. A blonde haired woman with a diamond on her forehead._

 _Fingers coated with green chakra._

 _Her home in ruins. She weeped, but fought._

 _Scent of deer and forest. Smelled like home where her heart no longer belonged._

 _blood. Red. Hot. Sticky. War-zone. Bodies everywhere._

 _Naruto... Kakashi... Tsunade-shishou... Mina, gomen nasai._

 *****xxXXxx*****

 **Read and review... Good or Bad... Constructive criticism welcomed... Flames shall be delt with.**


End file.
